


Second Shifts and Second Winds

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Keep on Loving You [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Humor, Late Night Conversations, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: “We haven’t had a bath together in what feels like forever.”





	

She always kept the little lamp on the table by the front door on at night; he'd taught her that. Now he didn’t have to navigate his way through pitch blackness. As soon as he opened the door he heard the low grumble and appreciated that at 7, his retriever still had it in him. When Ronin caught the eyes of his master, his tail began to wag. Ed smiled and gave him a good pet. 

The dog went on his way and Ed hung up his jacket and left his car keys in the bowl on the table. He could see well enough to make his way into the kitchen without nearly being killed by toys. Ed opened the fridge, taking a bottle of water. Then he checked on Noah. 

Ronin was back in his spot on the Batmobile bed. Noah was sprawled out on his stomach, getting the good sleep that only toddlers could indulge in. He didn’t want to wake him but Ed crept in and gently kissed his head. He stroked his brown hair and Noah opened his eyes.

“Hi daddy.”

“Hey bud, go back to sleep. It’s late OK?”

“OK.”

Noah closed his eyes again. Ed gave Ronin one more pat and he left the nursery. The master bedroom was dark. It had begun to rain again as he walked from the parking garage to the apartment, he could hear it falling on the window pane. The entire week would be rainy and they were only halfway through. 

Sighing, Ed took off his jacket and tie. He draped them over the chair and sat down in it. He untied his shoes, took them off and followed with his socks. Once his shirt was unbuttoned, it went into the laundry hamper with his socks. Ed stood from the chair, took off his slacks, and laid them with the tie and jacket. 

His wallet, cell phone, and watch went on the dresser. He grabbed a pair of sport socks from the top drawer and put them on. After what felt like an eternity, he was finally able to crawl into bed. Ed immediately wrapped his arms around Liv, brushing her hair aside to kiss her neck.

“Hey, baby.”

“I was waiting up for you.” She murmured.

“How was that going?”

“I think I fell asleep.”

“I think so too.”

“How was work?” Liv asked.

“We don’t need to talk about work.”

“How was work?’ she turned in his arms, smiling when she saw him. 

They hadn’t seen each other since the morning when Liv left for her precinct. Ed was working second shift, two to ten and sometimes to eleven. He'd come home tired, Liv was already in bed; this had been going on for a week and a half. Neither of them liked it very much. It didn’t leave a lot of time for family and even less personal time. But they were somehow making it work like a lot of couples did.

“I sometimes wonder why me.” Ed replied, stroking her face.

“How do you mean?”

“Some cases have circumstantial evidence, at best. You have overzealous DAs and overworked PDs and in the middle are real people with families losing their freedom. They would rather take a plea deal when get in front of a jury with their two priors or their brown skin and end up in jail so long the whole world passes them by. Then you got judges giving out maximum sentences so they can look tough on crime. You got people who don’t know their rights and lawyers who want to keep their numbers up. What I do is important but I hate the need for it. At least I'm keeping my numbers right; most cops still cringe when they see me coming.”

“I don’t think you’d have it any other way.” Liv smiled. “I'm glad you're home.”

“Me too, baby. What did I miss?”

“We had a quiet night. Fin came over; we had hoagies and talked shop. He bought Noah a new coloring book with letters, numbers, and connect the dots. Noah wanted to watch some bull riding on the DVR. He had a bath and went to bed on time. I had a nice bath too.”

“Ooh, what did you do in the bathtub?”

“I soaked up to my chin.”

“That’s it? That can't be it.”

“Not that I'm opposed to solitary intimacy but really, I just had a nice soak and listened to some Diana Krall. It was very relaxing.”

“We haven’t had a bath together in what feels like forever.” Ed practically whined when he said it. Bath time with Olivia had always been something out of a dream.

“You're not always going to be working second shift. The schedule should change in the next week or so. I'd like to have you home by seven but we’re not always in control of those kinds of things.”

“I miss you and Noah.” Ed kissed her gently.

“We miss you too. Did you kiss him goodnight?”

“Yeah. He opened his eyes for a moment but I told him to go back to sleep. Did you take an Ambien?”

Liv smiled, knowing exactly why he was asking the question. He was asking for the same reason that she hadn’t taken one. If she had, sex would've been a no-go. Firstly, Liv would've surely already been asleep. She was usually knocked out within a half hour of taking one. 

Secondly, even if they managed to squeeze a little hanky panky in the window of time that she was still awake, Ed always felt uncomfortable having sex when Liv was on meds. He understood why she took them and never gave her trouble about that. But she was impaired once they were consumed; that made things like consent fuzzy at best. It also made Liv fuzzy at best. Ed liked her being an active and willing participant in all of their bedroom adventures.

“No.” Liv shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“And you're eager, baby.” Ed slipped his knee between her legs.

“Mmm,” she closed her eyes. “Yes I am.”

“I know it’s late.” He whispered, kissing her. “I'm sorry.”

“You're about to make it up to me.” Liv took off his tee shirt and then her own. 

“Damn skippy I am.”

Ed was working on Liv’s panties; his boxers were already halfway down. He didn’t like wham, bam, thank you ma'am sex. He liked to touch and tease and taste. He loved stimulating Liv in every way possible before going in for the kill. It turned him on as much as it turned her on. 

But it was damn near midnight on a Wednesday and their child would be up by 6:30 in the morning ready to start a brand new day. Tonight was the kind of night for minimal foreplay. But Tucker was no slouch. He still knew how to excite his woman and prepare her body for his. He knew how to stroke her right and make her grip the sheets. He knew how to slide in slow and then thrust deep.

“Ed!” Liv gripped his back.

“That’s it baby.” He said it through gritted teeth. “Oh God, that’s it.”

“Look at me.” She took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. Ed was wearing that little sex smirk, he'd had it since the first night they slept together. If it was any other man, Liv would probably hate it. She didn’t with him though. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Oh God, Liv, Livvie!”

“Don’t you come without me, Captain.”

He hadn’t planned on it but a reminder was always good. Sometimes when a man was in the zone he might get temporary memory loss. But Ed was always thinking about Liv. The way she shuddered when her clit contracted as he stroked it, the way she moaned when she was almost there. She was biting her lip tonight, he had no idea why but it was sexy as hell. Her hand was gripping his shoulder tight; Ed could feel her falling.

“Say my name.” he leaned to whisper in her ear.

“You son of a bitch.”

“Say my name, baby.” He knew just where to touch her to make her hit the high note.

“Ed, oh my god!”

Feeling her legs, wrapped around him, turn to Jell-O as she climaxed was such an awesome feeling. Her lips trembled as he kissed her. Ed thrust deeper and Liv whimpered, he did it again and got the same response. He was almost there and could feel it from the tips of his toes to the tips of his ears. When he finally filled her, Ed couldn’t help but collapse on top of her. Liv loved the weight of him.

“Am I too heavy?” he asked, breaking the post-coital silence.

“Don’t you move.” Liv replied breathlessly.

“I'm not going anywhere.”

He kissed the side of her mouth, then did it again. On the third time, Liv opened her lips, stuck out her tongue. Ed stuck out his tongue too. She grabbed his head and stuck her tongue in his mouth. Ed laughed into the kiss. When Olivia wanted it, dammit she was going to have it. That was something he absolutely loved about her. Ed added it to a very long list.

“You should sleep.” He said, taking one more kiss. “I should shower.”

“I can't wait until we’re on the same shift again.” Liv hated the feeling of him pulling out and away from her but knew that he had to. She also needed to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be rough.

“I know, baby. Soon.”

Ed climbed out of bed and headed to the master bath. Liv turned on her side, watching him go. He pushed the door up so the light wouldn’t bother her too much as she tried to sleep. Not that Liv would have to try too hard. 

She really had been asleep when he came in. The second wind for some sex was knocked out by the sex and she could barely keep her eyes open. Factoring in the rain, Liv knew she would be back in dreamland in no time. And when her man crawled back into bed, he would hold her in his arms until he fell too.

***


End file.
